The subject disclosure relates to digital communication applications where error correction coding (ECC), such as Low Density Parity Check (LDPC) codes, is used. For example, both data storage applications (e.g., solid state drives, hard disk drives, etc.) and data communication systems (e.g., Wi-Fi, WiMax, Ethernet, etc.) may use ECC such as LDPC to correct errors that occur when storing and reading or sending and receiving information.
As throughput and performance requirements increase, systems rely on multi-channel encoding and decoding operations to meet these requirements. For example, in solid state drives (SSDs), many independent encoding and decoding operations may be performed when writing and reading host data to and from the media, respectively. As the number of channels increases and the complexities of the error corrections codes increase, the hardware and operation requirements become increasingly difficult and expensive to meet.